culminismfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythology
Creation Culminism makes no definitive or authoritative claims about the origins of the universe and instead emphasizes the importance of careful research and consideration of observable facts when attempting to form an origin theory. Due to this belief, Culminists tend to align with the modern scientific consensus of the Big Bang as the origin of the universe. Culminists do propose, however, that the big bang quickly resulted in the spontaneous formation of a conscious entity that constitutes all matter and energy in existence, which immediately began manipulating it's own matter and energy in service of unknown goals. The religion also states that all sufficiently complex systems of matter and energy are consciously formed constructs of Omnis, and that every complex system is capable of expressing some level of consciousness in accordance to its relative complexity. Pantheon Chief Deities Omnis Omnis is the name given to the collection of all matter and energy in the universe. Due to its omnicomplexity (expressing all possible complexity) and omnimaterialism (containing all matter), Omnis is considered to be the ultimate form of consciousness, of which every less-complex system is an expression. The plans and intentions of Omnis are almost entirely unknowable to humans. Despite guiding the development of the universe, Omnis is not considered benevolent, but rather an amoral entity that is incapable of both good and evil Nil In contrast with Omnis is the pseudo-deity Nil, which is the manifestation of entropy. Nil is the only feature of the universe not considered to be conscious and exists mainly to degrade and disorganize complexity in the universe, working in direct contrast to Omnis. Nil is the source of all death, chaos, and decay, but similarly to Omnis, is considered amoral and is in fact regarded as an essential aspect of the universe. Lesser Deities From the Culminist idea of universal consciousness, the deification of natural systems is common. The significance of these deities seems to scale in relation to their significance to -- or dependance on -- humans. These figures can include, but are not limited to; ecosystems, weather patterns, social communities, interactions between heavenly bodies (particularly the Earth and Moon), geological formations such as crystals, etc. Individual human beings can also be deified, but not to a greater extent than any other individual human, making a priest class virtually non-existent. Afterlife Culminism considers an individual to be an expression of the universal consciousness of Omnis, and after death, this singular consciousness is said to return to that of Omnis. While in this state, one experiences the full understanding and intention of Omnis, and effectively becomes it, while gaining the complete memories of all matter in the universe and retaining one's own living memories. Omnis may also choose to reincarnate an individual consciousness back into another complex system, during which all memory will be lost. Eschatology The potential conclusion of Omnis is a major point of contention in Culminism. Some consider the possibility of "Culmination" as the final state of Omnis' development, after which reality will undergo great changes that render individual consciousness unrecognizable, and could even signal the end of individual consciousness altogether, creating an entity of maximum and uniform complexity. The Culmination will occur as a result of the success of Omnis over the resistance of Nil. The nature of such a change is thought to be unimaginable. Meanwhile, other Culminists claim that Omnis already exists as the perpetual culmination of all possible complexity in permanent tension with the destructive forces of Nil, and thus can never come to an end, only undergo an infinite number of minor changes that will have little impact on humanity.